


You're meant for me, not him

by sockadoodledo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Top Dean Winchester, Young Castiel, carrier Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockadoodledo/pseuds/sockadoodledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/101477.html?thread=38503525#t38503525">kink meme prompt</a>: </p><p>Daddy kink, Dean fucks his son's boyfriend, maybe even knocks him up. Castiel feels guilty but just can't say no to the older man which his clever hands. </p><p>When/if Castiel gets knocked up his parents throw him out and he moves in with his boyfriend and Dean, with Dean of course fucking him constantly, sucking his tits as milk comes and promising to breed Castiel constantly. </p><p>I'd like a lot of guilt on Castiel's part but he also really likes what Dean tells him and wants to have a big family with him. </p><p>I'd love for Castiel to work up the nerve to tell his boyfriend what's going on and turns out he knew already and/or is relieved to not be a teenage father. </p><p>Castiel no younger then fourteen please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're meant for me, not him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross-posting this from livejournal, where I wrote the parts with breaks throughout the day. So if there are any issues, I'll be sure to fix them.

Castiel loved being over at his boyfriend’s house. He and Samandriel had been going steady for a few months now and Cas already made plans for what he would wear if Samandriel asked him to the prom.

He was even doing so now as they were lazing around in the backyard and Samandriel was softly snoring in the sun. Cas knew he was in love with the other boy, he got an all funky feeling in his stomach when he looked at him and he loved it when they had tried sex for the first time.

Cas was a carrier and as such he simply loved the feel of someone moving inside him. It got him off more than non-carriers, because his cervix and womb entrance got extra stimulation when he was fucked, not just his prostate like with non-carriers.

He had been just as wet behind the ears as Samandriel when they had started sleeping together, so he didn’t notice at first that inexperience often got the better of his boyfriend. He got off on practically any ill aimed thrust inside him, but lately he grew increasingly aware that Samandriel absolutely lacked finesse.

Whenever Cas was rocked into, it felt more like a nice surprise when his pleasure points got stimulated more than actual intent to satisfy him.

Nevertheless, Cas was carrying a major torch for his boyfriend and happily agreed to going to the cinema with Samandriel and his father Dean this evening even though his own father wanted him home early.

“What are we watching anyway?” Cas asked when Samandriel woke up from his nap.

“I think the new Marvel movie,” Samandriel yawned.

 

A few hours later, after Dean had come home, they went on the way and indeed watched the newest Marvel movie.

Samandriel wasn’t overly fond of either the comics or the movies, so his father didn’t sit next to him because he always needed someone to talk to about the movie and Samandriel wouldn't appreciate that. He sat next to Cas instead, who had been allowed to read Dean’s entire collection of comics and immediately when the movie started they were whispering to one another whenever a new character appeared.

“Oh man, Hank!” Cas groaned out right at the beginning.

“I know,” Dean groaned too, petting Cas’ arm and leaving his hand there afterwards.

Cas felt warm at the older man’s touch, but was too into the movie to pay much attention to it.

During the final battle, he felt very anxious and searched for Samandriel’s hand to hold on to, but when he turned his head, he was snoring again, completely disinterested in the movie.

He gulped and then felt a strong, much bigger hand taking his from the other side.

“It’s ok, Cas. I’m here,” Dean said, and interlaced their fingers.

Cas blushed, because it didn’t feel like a support, but very intimate and therefore inappropriate. He couldn’t hold hands like that with someone else, much less Samandriel’s father. But when Dean smoothed his thumb softly over the back of Cas’ hand, he felt more than a little fire burning inside him and decided that there was no harm in it.

 

When the movie ended, he felt regret when Dean got up and shook Samandriel awake, his palm empty and longing to be held again.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked, and Cas felt himself tingling and shivered happily.

“Yes?”

“Should I call your father and ask him if you can stay with us? It’s getting kinda late and your house is so far away.”

“If you don’t mind,” Cas agreed; a sinking but somehow happy feeling pooling inside him.

“I don’t mind at all,” Dean rasped and Cas blushed because if Dean carried on like that, Samandriel just had to notice something wasn’t right here.

However, he only walked on and climbed into the backseat of Dean’s car, his eyes falling shut immediately.

“Still tired?” Cas asked him from the shotgun seat while his boyfriend stretched out on the entire backseat.

“Yes, very much,” he yawned and as soon as they heard soft even breaths from the back, Dean took Cas’ hand again as he drove them home. This time, Cas really couldn’t excuse this behavior. There wasn’t a moving scene on a big screen, and he really should loosen Dean’s hold on him. But he didn’t, and he thought he didn't even really want to anymore.

 

“Let’s go to sleep,” Samandriel told Cas once they were back at their house.

“Are you sure you are tired?” cooed Cas as he watched Samandriel put on PJs and slip under the covers. After everything that had happened today, Cas would have liked to assure himself that it was all still good between them by showing him how much he got off of on them being together.

“Yeah," Samandriel negated him. "But if you’re not, I’m sure Dad and you could still talk about the movie some more. He always need someone to geek out with,” and with that Samandriel turned to face the wall and pulled the comforter up.

 

Cas did what Samandriel had suggested and was soon deep in conversation about the new movie and it’s place in the the Marvel Cinematic Universe with Dean. They sat on the couch and talked for over an hour, laughing and arguing a little too.

“The original was different though,” Dean said as a final word when it was well past midnight already.

“I agree, but that doesn’t mean that the movie is not as much canon. But well, it’s MCU. They take the characters everywhere they want it,” Cas said with a shrug and suddenly felt Dean’s gaze grow more intense so that he couldn’t keep eye contact anymore.

“What’s that? Has one of your ships crashed lately?” Dean asked huskily and came closer.

“How do you know about ships?” Cas gulped.

“I know what kinda storied kids post online these days,” Dean moved even close, his thigh was already touching Cas’. “And I bet you like superhero slash, don’t you? Reading all those nice stories where it’s working out, and no conflict is between those you want to see together?”

“I uh-” Cas stammered when Dean’s fingers brushed over his smooth cheek.

“Or are you more one for forbidden desires, huh?” Dean whispered and almost climbed on top of him now, his breath ghosting over Cas’ open lips. “Like an older man, playing with a young boy, giving him everything he could ever dream off and more?”

“I- I don’t know…”

“C’mon, Cas. You know exactly what you’d like and what you want. And that’s me.”

Dean came even closer, his larger grown up body dwarfing Cas’ lean, just 16 one. Cas involuntarily turned his head with Dean’s hand caressing his cheek so that Dean smirked when Cas lined their heads up in a perfect position for kissing.

“Such a pretty little boy you are,” Dean praised, stroking over Cas’ bottom lip as he talked. “I bet those lips taste as sweet as cherries.”

Dean’s lips nearly touched Cas’ now, and he knew he should object, he knew it. But he didn’t move and the next thing that fell from his lips were breathy moans as Dean started kissing him, softly at first, testing and probing how Cas would react. He found no resistance, only enthusiastic reciprocation. Then he really crowded in on the boy, cupping the back of his neck and hotly pressed his tongue into his mouth. Cas didn’t want to stop it, he couldn’t. It was too good, too wonderful to feel the older man’s lips, the touch of his fingers alternately kneading his neck or playing over his hairline.

Cas didn’t even object when Dean’s unoccupied hand sneaked under his t shirt and started playing with his firm torso.

“You’re so perfect, baby,” he moaned. “Come to bed with me. I want you.”

Cas looked up at Dean, seeing desire there but also vulnerability which Dean couldn’t hide. He saw that he was asked, and he should end this, he really should. Instead he found himself nodding, getting up and pulling at Dean to kiss him all the way over into the older man’s bedroom.

“I knew you were perfect,” Dean moaned at Cas being so enthusiastic now that he had decided to go through with it. They shed their clothes once the bedroom door clicked shut behind them and Cas tumbled down onto the mattress, pulling Dean down with him, opening his legs immediately.

“Fuck, you’re eager,” Dean chuckled and bit and sucked his way down Cas’ front. It had never been like this, he thought, his mind a whirlwind of lust when Dean kept stroking over his skin and lapping at his nipples.

Nothing he did felt as good though  as when the older man's tongue breached into Cas and licked him open with relish. Cas moaned loudly before he checked himself to stay quiet; he didn’t want his boyfriend to wake up and hear this. Cas started thinking again, but only for a minute and then he felt a strong finger inserted into himself, sliding deliciously over all his points. He couldn’t help but moan again but then bit his lips hard to stay quiet.

He felt fingers play over his locked lips and prod the bottom one back out.

“Don’t do that baby boy. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Cas listened and instead played over Dean’s digit with his tongue, and then lightly sucked it into his mouth.

“Fuck,” he heard the older man bite out and suddenly felt his weight on himself again. “How do you know how to do that?”

“I don’t know,” Cas blushed and tried to hide it. “I just couldn’t stop it.”

“You don’t have to stop anything, baby. You can let go of everything. You wanna let go, don’t you? You want this?” Dean asked, pulling his fingers out a little in case Cas should call it off.

Here Cas had another chance to say no, but he nodded with a breathy gasp and locked his fingers over Dean’s neck. The older man smiled down at him and went back to widening him until he was all ready.

“When’s your next cycle due, baby?”

“Not for another three weeks,” Cas blushed.

“So you should be right. I really wanna feel you without protection.”

Cas felt a little lick of pride inside him at Dean wanting to be absolutely close to him as he nodded his assent, not even thinking about calling this off anymore. After this, he felt a blunt pressure at his entrance, so much stronger and just perfect as a much larger cock than he was used to, dipped into himself.

“Fucking hell, you feel even better than I thought. Such a perfect little pussy boy for me.”

Cas blushed again. He had heard that some people liked to have their asses called pussies, but he never thought he’d like it.

“That’s what it is, baby. A perfect little pussy for me to fuck into. It was meant to take my cock,” Dean panted as he slid deeper inside.

Cas thought the blush would never leave his cheeks as he felt Dean’s thick length shove further into him. His body welcomed him inside with an overload of feelings that Cas hadn’t experienced before.

He quivered as Dean bottomed out and twirled their tongues together. A second of a heartbeat later, Dean started moving and Cas couldn’t hold back from moaning shamelessly at being so perfectly stretched and filled.

“Fuck me,” he whispered with an edged little moan when Dean hit his cervix dead on and then slid over his prostate next as he thrusted back in deeper.

“Keep talking, baby. Tell me more.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Cas panted, as Dean picked up a rhythm inside him.

“You’re doing great so far,” Dean praised and stroked over Cas’ thigh surrounding his hips. “Tell me what you like.”

“This!” Cas panted as Dean once again pressed all his pleasure points. “I like this.”

“I know,” Dean growled and Cas thought he’d explode when Dean angled himself so that he hit his points every time he went back in.

“Don’t stop,” Cas bit out, feeling as good as never before. “That...yes, there.”

“I’m so close, baby,” Dean moaned and Cas eagerly nodded as he was rocked into, Dean’s balls slapping against him with every thrust.

Suddenly he felt a rough hand on his cock, jacking him while Dean picked up a more frantic rhythm.

“I’m gonna make you come so hard. C’mon baby, come for Daddy,” he rasped and Cas felt himself coming before he even thought he would, Dean’s words sending him over the edge and he couldn’t help but scream: “Dean, oh yes. Fuck!”

“Nghh ahhh,” Dean uttered and then Cas felt come flood out into him in a long hot wave, filling him up and marking him inside.

“Hmm, Cas. That was so wonderful,” Dean smiled and stroked over his cheeks which wore a nice post-coital glow now, adjusting the lighter body underneath him as he kissed the boy again. “Let’s do this again soon. It’s the best I’ve ever felt with anyone and I want more.”

The older man rolled off after this and hugged Cas’ still panting frame close as he went to sleep, while Cas couldn’t help but agree. He had never felt better in his life than here in this room, and in the arms of someone other than his boyfriend. The thought wanted to burn the afterglow of the sex away, but when Dean’s hands tightened over his chest and softly stroked over one of his nubs, he felt so at home that he decided to chase the thought away until the morning when he’d walk the walk of shame back into Samandriel’s room.

 

Cas woke up early the next morning, feeling sore but happy. He moved against the body in his back then he saw that the arm that was strung across him was much more tanned than Samandriel ever was and he remembered what he had done last night.

He lay there, guilt burning in his gut, not wanting to leave not really wanting to stay and thoughts raced in his mind.

“Stop thinkin’ so hard, sweetheart,” Dean mumbled into his ear and stroked up and down Cas’ torso again.

This simple touch was enough to make Cas stop thinking about anything apart from what was going on in this room.

“Hmm, you’re so pretty in the morning light. You look like a virgin. Let’s see how that pretty little blush looks like today.”

Dean stroked, kneaded and prodded at Cas until the boy sat on top of him and Dean pressed himself up against him, rubbing his hard cock in the boy’s crack. He moved against him, looking up at him with wide eyes, licking over his lips as Cas moaned and reached behind himself, checking how loose he still was and making quick work of getting ready again.

“Perfect baby,” Dean whispered as Cas sank down on his cock and both of them sighed together when Dean captured the boy’s hands as he hopped up and down in Dean’s lap, fucking himself deep on him.

“Does it make you feel good?”

“Very good… Daddy?” Cas intoned in a questioning tone, not really sure about it.

Dean’s reaction was immediate, he stilled Cas’ movements and instead thrusted into him from below, his hips really smacked against Cas and his cock rubbing his inner walls in all the right places.

“Fuck you’re so tight, baby boy. Say it again. Say it for me.”

“Daddy, fuck. Daddy,” Cas stroked himself as he felt Dean come inside him once more. The older man bounced Cas on his lap until he was all finished and then he helped Cas to jerk himself off with his hands on his cock as well.

“Hmm, such a precious baby cock,” Dean whispered in his ear as Cas muffled his orgasm against Dean’s shoulder. “Next time I wanna taste you.”

He captured Cas’ head and pressed long, sensual kisses to his mouth while they both calmed down.

“Tell me there’ll be a next time,” Dean rasped against him and Cas replied with passionate kisses, mixing small little ‘yes’ affirmations between their lips from time to time.

“I gotta get ready for work,” Dean said a small eternity later, his brow creased in disappointment, and then he stopped talking as if he didn’t know how to go on.

“I can come over again on the weekend if you like,” Cas suggested, his heart thumping heavily in his chest.

“Yes!” Dean agreed way too fast. “Yes,” he said softer. “Just come in whenever you want to. I’ll be ready for you.”

* * *

 

During the next few months, Cas kept sneaking off to have sex with Dean. At first, he tried to stop himself. He dragged the time out until he would walk over and spread for the older man. Or he would tell himself he wasn’t gonna meet him in a motel, or at his work. But in the end he always went, letting Dean kiss him, fuck him and when they were done they talked about everything. Soon Dean told him stuff that even Samandriel didn’t know about his father.

They had unprotected sex as often as they could risk it, because gradually Cas discovered that he loved the feel of come inside him. It made him feel special, but perhaps that was all Dean’s doing because when he and Samandriel had once done it without protection, he had not nearly gotten the same high out of it as with Dean leaking out of him.

In the beginning Cas had felt like he was cheating on Samandriel when Dean pounded into him, but after a weekend alone with Dean, made possible by various lies to everyone, Cas started to feel that he was cheating on everyone with this, including himself.

 

“Fuck baby, take it,” Dean spurred him on from where he rode Cas’ ass. Cas popped back onto Dean’s cock enthusiastically, moaning because he felt so good.

“Hmm, your big cock in my precious cunt, makes me feel so special, Daddy.”

“Holy crap, Cas,” Dean groaned and pistoned into Cas’ willing body faster. “You got so good at that since we started this. Hmm, say more.”

“Feels so huge inside me, Daddy,” Cas panted, a blush in his cheeks not because he really was embarrassed but because he knew Dean loved it so much. He heard a fucked out groan and got ridden harder now, just the way Dean always was when passion got the better of him.

“Really pound me,” Cas said with edged shouts, loving that they could be loud like this in the motel. “I wanna feel you for days.”

“Fuck, fuck. Oh god, Cas!” Dean shouted while he came deep inside Cas’ hole.

“Yes,” Cas answered when Dean picked his smaller body up and lapped into his mouth while he jerked Cas off to come for the second time. He had already come once while Dean was still opening him.

“Taste yourself, baby boy,” Dean commanded and teased his fingers in front of his face, Cas following but Dean moving back for a bit until both chuckled and Cas caught Dean’s digits to suck them clean of himself.

“You’re a wonder, Cas. And I love having you all to myself.”

Cas felt himself nuzzled as Dean’s hands roamed over his still sensitive body, playing like they did often, with his nipples.

“I love doing this with you…”, Dean went on, making it evident that he wanted to go on, telling Cas more about what or rather who he loved.

Cas knew it, knew what Dean wanted to say, but he had to stop him. If he didn’t hear it, he wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences.

“Let’s find something to eat,” he said when Dean had opened his mouth again. The older man closed his lips abruptly, letting go of Cas’ body and pulling his flaccid dick out of him.

“Yeah, let’s get some burgers,” Dean said, his face turned away as he wiped himself off and slipped into his trousers. “You stay here and relax. I’ll get take out.”

Despite Cas’ ill timed interruption, Dean kissed him deeply before he left the room for half an hour.

 

Cas hid his face in his hands, feeling like the lowest of the low. Not only was he cheating on Samandriel, but also on Dean whenever he left him or pulled out like just now.

This couldn’t go on. He needed to choose one or the other before he lost them both. But would he be able to keep either one, having done what he had done?

It had been weeks since Cas' and Samandriel's last time and it hadn't been satisfying at all. It felt so different as when Dean nailed him perfectly each and every time.

He thought back of the time since he had been with Samandriel last, recalling each and every time he had been with Dean and how wonderful it had felt. And then shock hit him from out of nowhere. He didn’t remember having completed his cycle. He hadn’t had any of the usual signs. Nothing.

Quickly he did the math in his head. It was over two months and he hadn’t fulfilled an ovulating cycle? That couldn’t be, unless he was… Cas rubbed his lower abdomen absentmindedly. What if he was? Could he be?

“Pregnant,” Cas smiled to himself, rubbing his stomach affectionately and then he remembered how this baby had been conceived and how it had two possible fathers.

 

After the weekend with Dean, he went to a chemist and blushed furiously the entire time, not as a coy act to please someone he held dear, but because he had to buy a pregnancy test. His cheeks still glowed like the setting sun when he did the test and waited the obligatory longest minute in history. The strip turned bright pink and confirmed to Cas what he already knew. He was indeed expecting a baby. He thought about who to tell first. Obviously he had to tell his father, and then Dean and Samandriel.

 

When his father came home in the evening, he told him about his situation and the reply wasn’t as he would have liked it.

“You had to go and get yourself pregnant, didn’t you?” his father grumbled, his bushy brows furrowed. “How far along is it?”

“Just over two months.”

“There’s still time for it then?”

“Time for what?” Cas asked, answering the question in his mind. Time to tell Dean he was gonna be a father, because it was more than likely that it was Dean's.

“Time to get rid of it of course,” his father boomed at Cas and the boy looked back in shocked agony. He didn’t want the baby gone. He had a perfect, caring father for his child, he knew the baby would be well cared for. Why did his father want it gone? Castiel wasn’t allowing it, he wouldn’t give it up.

“I want to have it,” he stated.

“What did you say?”

“I want this baby. And I don’t see why I shouldn’t have it,” he said with determination.

“Fine,” his father was calm, too calm. “If you want to have it, have it. But not under my roof.”

“What?”

“You heard me Castiel. Get out of my house.”

 

All the times that Cas had felt bad during the last couple of months had doubled when he heard the door of the house he had called home close firmly behind him and he was on the street, pregnant and alone.

He wiped over his face his a shaking hand, feeling wetness on his cheeks as he wandered around aimlessly.

 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Dean. Sorry to disturb you at work. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“It’s ok, I’ve always got time for you. What’s up? You sound upset.”

“My dad just kicked me out.”

“What? Oh my god, why?”

“I’m pregnant.”

There was a long silence at the other end of the line.

“Get over here.”

“Dean, I-”

“I said, get over here.”

Cas sniffled, nodding into the phone even though Dean couldn’t see it.

“Come to me, Castiel. I’ll take care of this.”

 Cas didn’t know what Dean had meant; after the blow out with his father, he didn’t know what to expect of anyone anymore.

 

When he got to Dean’s work, the older man was quiet, but pulled him into his arms immediately.

“I’ve set up an appointment for you. They got time for you this afternoon. Let’s see what we can see.”

 A few hours later, Cas found himself waiting at a pregnancy clinic, Dean pacing the waiting room nervously.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, a little annoyed by Dean not saying anything and just pacing back and forth.

“What’s the matter, are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Cas said and wanted to go on just as his name was called from inside the examination room.

“Want me to come in with you?” Dean asked, his eyes pleading for admission.

Cas only nodded and the patted door fell shut behind them with a dull thud.

“So what can I do for you today?”

“I think I’m pregnant,” was Cas’ quiet reply, with Dean shifting nervously in his seat next to him.

“So your cycle stopped? You did a test and it came out positive?”

Cas nodded.

“Are you sexually active?” the doctor asked next.

“Yes.”

“Do you use protection?”

“Not always.”

“Right, it all sounds pretty obvious to me. I want to do an ultrasound on you and then we know for sure.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed and undressed, blushing because Dean’s eyes were on him while he continued to shift nervously in his seat.

He climbed onto the gynaecological chair while the doctor rolled an ultra sound machine close.

She searched Cas’ stomach with the ultrasonic probe until she announced: “Yes, there it is. You see?”

Cas looked up and his face fell into an expression that must have scared Dean because it looked so expressionless when it was in fact reverent.

“What? What is it? Is it healthy?” he got up from his chair and came around to Cas’ side. He saw the older man’s eyes fill with tears at the small bundle of cells that was visible in Cas’ uterus.

“It’s perfectly healthy,” was the doctor’s reply while she smilingly looked at Dean clasping Cas’ hand and wiping his eyes.

“Is he… Uh, he’s 16,” he rasped hoarsely. “Do you think he’s strong enough to carry it out?”

“I don’t see why not. Carriers aren’t affected by pregnancies, even if they are as young as Mr. Novak here. Quite the opposite actually, carriers who fall pregnant early on, grow up healthier and stronger.”

“Can you see how far along I am?” Cas asked.

“Yes, you are about 6 weeks in.”

“And could I have fallen pregnant two and a half months ago?”

“No, that’s highly unlikely. This foetus isn’t that old,” the doctor was a little confused by the question, but Cas only nodded, it was obvious what this meant.

 

When they left the practice, Dean didn’t let Cas out of his sight. He dragged him off to shops that sold all kinds of things for pregnant carriers.

“Vitamins, good. And soon you’ll need a massage every night, there are those oils that are good for that. And over here-”

“Dean, it’s yours,” Cas bursted out in the middle of the older man’s shopping spree.

“Of course it is, sweetheart,” Dean said, crowding in on the boy and licking over his closed lips once, not minding that there were other people in the store. “I bet our baby will be absolutely beautiful.”

“I can’t think about that right now, Dean. I have nowhere to live.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean frowned and smoothed over Cas’ cheek affectionately. “You’re moving in with us of course. And I don’t mind if you wanna keep things up with Samandriel too. I just want you to be safe and to help you raise this baby.”

“You wouldn’t mind that?” Cas gulped, relaxing because his most imminent problem was solved now, but feeling guilty again when Dean just assumed that he would want that.

“No, as long as you’re near and well, I’m good,” Dean smiled at Cas openly and the boy felt his heart burst into a million pieces when Dean continued shopping. The older man loved him so much that he’d be willing to continue this impossible situation forever, as long as Cas was ok.

 

* * *

 

 

The months went on and Cas had moved into the guest room of Dean’s house. Slowly it filled with utensils for the baby that was on the way.

Samandriel had taken the news about Cas’ pregnancy stoically and reacted weirdly whenever he so much as caught a glimpse of Cas’ growing belly. He didn’t come in at night, he almost never touched Cas and he hadn’t asked him to the prom.

On prom night, Samandriel had gone out with another date and Dean had come into Cas’ room, stroking over his already bloated belly with reverent fingers.

“You’re so beautiful, Cas. So perfect.”

“Dean,” Cas moaned as the older man stroked his swollen chest. “I want you.”

“I know, baby,” Dean cooed, already shedding his trousers and helping Cas with his stretch pants. “You’re so horny now, aren’t you?” he licked into Cas’ sweet hole and widened him.

“Hmm, yes. So horny for you. You’re my baby daddy, Daddy.”

“I know sweetheart,” Dean chuckled happily, kissing Cas’ swollen stomach and working his way up to his swollen breasts.

“I love doing this,” he groaned, capturing one tit and lapping at the nipple before he sucked on it with relish.

Cas bucked into the sensation, his cock poking up so that he could even see if over his swollen belly.

“Oh, I love how you play with my tits, Daddy. Keep sucking them while you fuck me.”

“I’ll never get tired of you being so filthy for me,” Dean said when Cas was all ready and Dean’s cock breached him. “And so sensitive,” he chuckled as Cas bucked up into him when he thrusted into his closed cervix and prostate nerves.

“Fuck, keep going,” Cas moaned desperately as Dean turned the pregnant boy onto his side and spooned up behind him.

“It’s more comfortable for you like this, baby,” he held Cas’ leg up and pounded into him from behind, the huge belly safely lying on the mattress now.

“Fuck, it’s so good Daddy. Give it to me. Hmm, I can’t wait to have more babies with you. Can’t wait for you to make me fat with your babies again.”

“Fuck, yeah. I’ll breed you again baby. And again”, Dean’s hips snapped forward while Cas reached low on himself, stroking his erection which looked totally obscene as it bopped against his baby belly.

Dean groaned as he saw Cas jerking himself, he loved seeing this. He lowered his head, letting go of Cas’ leg but continuing to ride into him as he kneaded his swollen tit again, lapping at the nub.

“Fuck,” Cas ripped his head up as Dean suckled on him and came all over his hand.

Dean fucked him for another minute until he came as well, lapping into Castiel’s mouth and playing with his swollen chest.

“You’re perfect.”

“You always say this,” Cas blushed, but he was happy that Dean still called him perfect and beautiful even when he felt so huge and mostly crappy all the time.

“Because it’s always true. But I think this might be my favorite sight to see. You all happy and heavy with our pup while I’m still inside you. You are radiant, baby. I love you.”

Cas felt a hit in the stomach at Dean finally saying what he knew was the truth, had been the truth all along.

“I love you too,” Cas replied and turned around to kiss the older man again. “I’ll tell Samandriel tomorrow.”

“What will you tell him?”

“That the baby’s not his. And that I want to be with you.”

“Good, because you’re meant for me, not him,” Dean said as he went to sleep, his hand placed securely on Cas’ stomach.

 

None of them bothered to get up at different time in the morning, Dean sleepily seeing Samandriel down the hall as he walked out of Cas’ room and Cas coming out behind him, only wearing Dean's discarded dress shirt from last night which was tight around his huge belly.

“Morning,” Cas heard Dean greet his son, but he didn’t hear a reply back.

 

In the evening after school, Cas finally told Samandriel about everything that had happened and that the baby wasn’t his.

“I know,” the other boy answered.

“You know?”

“Please, Cas. Don’t take me for an idiot. I heard you and dad. Every time. I knew we were over the minute you let him take your hand in the cinema.”

“You knew?” Cas said, and felt like a broken record.

“Of course, I knew. That’s why I pretended to be asleep and to not see it. Or not to hear the way you shouted his name while the bed thumped against the wall that night. Or all the other times since.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said and he really was. Sometime after his first time with Dean he didn’t feel the tingly sensation inside himself anymore when he looked at Samandriel, but he had not deserved to be treated like this.

“Don’t be,” Samandriel shrugged. “I knew it was over when you looked at him with puppy eyes and he smiled back at you. Besides, we hardly had any sex after that and you smelled like dad’s shower gel all the time.”

“I think we only did it that one time afterwards, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, and that hardly counted. It was more of a goodbye than anything else.”

They sat around awkwardly after that, Cas crossing his fingers over his belly.

“I’ve met someone, and I went to the prom with him,” Samandriel said next, leaving the awkward conversation.

“Great,” Cas said and was finally completely happy. He waited for any tweaks of jealousy, but there never came one. His head was filled with the images of what his baby would look like and how Dean would play with the baby and then love Cas every night, giving him more and more children.

“I’ll ask dad to send me to boarding school,” Samandriel said next. “And after I finish school, I’ll move away.”

“You don’t need to do that, we can stay friends. I promise it won’t get awkward.”

“I don’t think it would be awkward. I just don’t want to be around your domestic bliss and get woken up every night by screaming babies. You don’t really want your ex around, do you?”

Cas didn’t know what to answer, but silently he agreed with Samandriel.

 

“So it’s over then?” Dean asked at night, spooning up behind Cas again.

“I think it was over long ago,” he gave back and Dean looked surprised when Cas passionately threw his arms around him and straddled him.

“Baby,” he said winded. “You’re squashing me.”

“Tough luck,” Cas purred and rubbed himself all over Dean, his cock being sandwiched between the curve of his stomach and Dean’s flat one.

“You,” Dean fumed and then flipped Cas around. “On your knees, baby. And get ready.”

Dean prepared Cas with his fingers, pressing his cock into him once he was wide enough and Cas could only hold on, his huge belly swinging underneath him as he was fucked.

“Oh fuck me, Dean. Please, I want it harder.”

“No baby, we gotta be careful now.”

“Fuck no, don’t be careful. It’s almost time anyway. Fuck me. Make the baby come, Dean.”

“Okay,” he heard the shaky answer as Dean thrusted into Cas’ cervix now, angling himself so that Cas mewled happily and came with a loud unreserved shout.

“You’re so hot for me today, Daddy,” he praised as Dean pounded him into oblivion, Cas coming again before Dean finished.

“And you’re so horny for me, baby. You love taking my cock up your pretty pussy, don’t you? Let me breed you nice and deep?”

“Oh yes, Daddy, yes!”

Cas felt his stomach going taut when Dean had finished and stroked over Cas’ heaving flanks, kneading his aching lower back and lightly smacking his ass when he got low enough.

“Dean…” Cas moaned as he touched himself.

“Already horny again, baby?” Dean chuckled, his spent cock slipping out.

“No, I think it worked. I’m going into labor,” and just as he said it, a mighty wave of pain shot through his back and into his hardening stomach.

 

Several painful hours later, Dean and Cas left the hospital with a newborn baby girl in Cas’ arms as Dean helped him into the car from the wheelchair he had to use.

“Thank you,” Cas smiled at the older man. Dean had been amazing to him, not ever complaining, not even when Cas had shouted at him how he hated him for getting him into this mess, only to break out into tears as he got weaker and apologizing profusely.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t mean to hurt you or pull away whenever you wanted to be close. I love you. And I’m sorry I cheated on you. It was only once, please forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive, baby. Just keep pushing and we’ll forget all about it.”

Dean looked at Cas from behind the wheel now driving them home, with Cas and baby Mary in a whirl of tiredness.

 

* * *

 

 

The first months with the new born were rough. Dean had decided that Cas should continue to go to school, so he hired a tutor for him. Cas studied at home, getting up from his calculus whenever the baby fussed and feeding it, while he was already concerned with solving the next equation.

In the evening, Dean would come home and play with the baby, just like Cas had envisioned while he was pregnant. Then he would make dinner while Cas relaxed on the couch, his days always totally exhausting him now.

Dean would help Cas with eating sometimes because he couldn’t keep his eyes open long enough to bring a fork to his mouth.

After dinner, Dean would watch over the baby while Cas went to sleep next to him.

During the night, Mary always woke up and either Dean or Cas got her into the bed with them.

 

“There you go,” Dean said when the fussy infant found Cas’ nub and suckled happily. “Eat up you little bugger.”

After Mary was happy and full, Dean put her back into her cradle and slipped back in with Cas.

“Is there still some left, baby?” he cooed, fondling Cas’ nipples.

“Yes, you know I always produce too much. Do you want to?”

“Mhmm,” Dean purred and sucked Cas’ swollen nipple into his mouth. His lips around the nub felt so different from the babies’ that Cas grew hard instantly, Dean swallowing around his tit in his mouth as he sucked the overproduction of milk out of it.

“This feels amazing, Daddy,” Cas cooed. “Now the other one.”

Dean kissed his way over to Cas’ other breast and scraped his teeth over it before he took it into his mouth as well, fondling it with his hand outstretched on it. He teased the nipple with his tongue and then Cas felt a suction sensation which went all the way down into his dick.

“Dean,” he moaned and carded through the hair of the man drinking from him.

“What is it, baby boy?”

“I want you,” Cas groaned pressing up into Dean and already grabbing lube to get himself ready.

“You want protection?” Dean asked later as he lined himself up with Cas’ hole.

“No, please.”

Dean nodded and pushed into Cas, letting him adjust while Cas whispered into his ear.

“Want you to breed me, Daddy. Want you to fuck another baby into my belly.”

Dean picked up a steady delicious rhythm, the head of his cock drawn to Cas’ sweet spots like they were magnetically connected.

“Fill me up, Daddy. Love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby boy. Love you and the way you open your precious boy pussy for me.”

Cas clenched himself around Dean’s cock, moving in times with his thrusts until Dean’s rhythm grew erratic and the older man started to jerk Cas in time, always a sign that he was close.

“That’s right, give it to me. Give me another baby.”

“Ngh, ahh. Fuck yeah, that’s it.”

Cas’ head tilted back as he felt Dean come inside him, filling him up to the brink with more potent come. He came too, the happy thought in his head that they had most likely had gotten pregnant once more.


End file.
